


Sentence Me To Another Life

by CosmoKid



Series: If God's The Game You're Playing [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Clarke, Episode: s06e01 Sanctum, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Not for nothing, but this is like your fifth chance,” he says, almost wishing he was a better person who didn’t get gratification from it. Almost, two members of his family are dead thanks to her, he’s not going to forget that sometimes.She frowns, clearly hurt. “Yours too, Murphy.”“What?” he asks, the word falling out of his mouth before he even thinks about. What the hell is she on?





	Sentence Me To Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my bullshit and clarke can fuck right off 
> 
>  
> 
> title from ignorance by paramore which is a great song for how i feel right now

“Not for nothing, but this is like your fifth chance,” he says, almost wishing he was a better person who didn’t get gratification from it. Almost; two members of his family are dead thanks to her, he’s not going to forget that anytime soon.

She frowns, clearly hurt. “Yours too, Murphy.”

“What?” he asks, the word falling out of his mouth before he even thinks about. What the hell is she on? “Sorry, when did I destroy the last liveable part of Earth? I wasn’t aware that I’d betrayed everyone here and left them to die recently. I’m also pretty sure I’m not the reason Monty and Harper are dead, but sure, this is _my_ fifth chance.”

It’s silent for a few seconds after that, everyone taking in what he said. That doesn’t stop him though, the anger bubbling up inside him, “In case you haven’t noticed, _Princess_ , you’re not in charge here anymore. We don’t all have to bow down at your feet and accept whatever you say as gospel, and we don’t all have to take the blame for something _you_ did. This is your second chance, not mine, not ours. You’re the one who destroyed Earth, you’re the one who allied with McCreary, you’re the one who left Bellamy to die in a fighting pit, you’re the one who got Raven and Shaw tortured, that was _all you_ , Clarke. Not us.”

“I was trying to protect my daughter,” she says in a hollow voice even though she looks angry.

“By shock-collaring her?” he questions, raising his eyebrows at her and sitting up. “Yeah, Raven told us about that. You can give as many excuses as you want, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to fall for it. You shocked your own daughter because you were trying to protect her, sure. It’s not like we all know that it’s because you wanted control again. You just have to be in charge, don’t you? It’s in your blood.”

“John,” Emori says in a quiet voice. He doesn’t turn to look at her, just keeps his eyes focused on Clarke who seems speechless. It’s the first time he’s ever seen her like that and he’d be lying if it didn’t feel great to see it.

“It’s fine, I’m done. I’ll take first watch,” he says, pushing himself up to his feet. “You know, I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone I hated more than my own Mother, but at least she had alcoholism to blame for why she abused her own kid. Good luck with your fifth chance, Clarke, maybe you’ll only kill half of us this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
